


Plump Promiscuous Pyrrha

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Pyrrha let herself go ever since getting to Beacon and she's been loving it, but can it get better?
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 9





	Plump Promiscuous Pyrrha

Without her sponsors’ constant scrutiny upon her, Pyrrha surprisingly found Beacon Academy to be less stressful and more relaxing than her time at Sanctum Academy. Being so ‘full-figured’, as some euphemistically called her, she always felt the pressure to drop some weight, whether it was subtle remarks on her weight, or less subtle comments saying she should lose weight. She tried not to give these comments any time in her head. After all, why should she listen to them? She was a four-time regional champion in combat, so clearly it wasn’t affecting her combat abilities. Also, she liked her weight, how soft it made her, how comfy it felt.

When she got to Beacon, it took a bit to get settled in, but once she did, and once she was certain that she wasn’t going to get ambushed by representatives from her sponsors or, worst of all, paparazzi, she felt like she could ease up on her diet. She could have a bigger, heartier breakfast, she could enjoy the occasional fizzy drink, she could have seconds with dinner, she could have dessert and snacks. It felt so good being able to relax like this with her favourite thing in the world, food.

Needless to say, this had the predictable side effect of her packing on even more weight. Her belly rounded out and filled out, resting on her lap when she sat down. Her rear plumped up, widening out and extending out further, lifting her up when she sat down. Her thighs grew thicker, constantly rubbing against each other when she walked. Her breasts filled out too, shooting up a few cup sizes and taking up more of her view when she looked down. This also affected her clothes too. Her armoured corset had to do even more work to contain her growing belly while trying not to push her breasts up too far. Her mini-skirt needed to be sized up a few times in order to keep her from flashing her round rear at people. Her bronze greaves also needed sizing up, as the armour now had a lot more thigh to cover.

This weight gain didn’t just have an effect on her body, it also affected her mind. While everyone else saw the practised calm facade she put up, on the inside she secretly loved this weight gain. The softness and comfiness she loved before were only increased, but there was more. She actually began to gain pleasure from her gains. Eating until she was full and ready to burst out of her clothes just felt so good now. Even more so, she loved the way people looked at her. She could tell that some of her peers were judging her for her weight gain, and that set off a little part of herself that thrived on this attention, but that wasn’t all. She also saw people eying up her bigger belly, breasts and behind and if her eyes weren’t misleading her, she was under the impression that some of these people liked what they saw, even if they did their best to hide it. This got Pyrrha really excited, possibly even corrupting her. Every day, she wished that someone would lay their hands on her, sink their hands into her fat gut, spank her blubbery behind, grope her generous bosom. But no, no one was going to do that at Beacon, let alone to someone like her. In fact, she theorised that this was why no one ever commented on her weight gain.

Unfortunately, all Pyrrha could enjoy in terms of others touching her fat body was hand-to-hand combat and any accidents she had when she bumped into people. Whether it was accidentally hip checking someone with her widened hips or accidentally walking into someone and making them sink into her fat belly or bounce off. Beyond that, all she could do was enjoy her own body, rubbing her very full belly, squeezing her fat tits, spanking her blubbery behind, and the like. That was when she decided to manufacture some ‘accidents’. Swinging her hips a little wider than usual and brushing against people or doorways, squeezing into a crowded elevator, waiting around corners until someone was there for her to bump into. However, her favourite accident ended up being entirely genuine.

Pyrrha had spent far too long at lunch, stuffing herself to her limit, when she was meant to be training with Nora. It got to the point where Nora had to leave the training room to come and fetch her. As the pair returned to the training room, both Pyrrha and Nora were acutely aware of the concerning creaking noises that Pyrrha’s corset was making every time she breathed or moved. Nora also couldn’t help but keep glancing at Pyrrha’s overstuffed stomach. It was like Pyrrha had crammed a yoga ball in there. No wonder it was making so much noise, Nora thought. The poor thing sounded like it was at its limit.

When the pair got to the training room, they gathered their weapons and got into position.

“So, uh, Pyrrha, you sure you’re up for this?” Nora asked, trying really hard to not stare at Pyrrha belly. The hand that held Pyrrha’s shield was resting on her belly, while she was leaning some of her weight on her spear. When she heard Nora’s question, she immediately shot up to attention, trying to ignore how full her belly was and how much she wanted to go back to the dorm room and either sleep or masturbate.

“Oh, um, yes, I’m ready,” replied a somewhat blushy Pyrrha.

“Alrighty, say when,” said an unsure Nora as she prepared her feet to launch at Pyrrha. Pyrrha moved her feet into a more defensive stance, anticipating Nora’s early aggression, and put up her shield.

“Okay. Go.”

With that, Nora leapt at Pyrrha, swinging her hammer down at Pyrrha. Pyrrha brought her shield up quickly to block the blow. She then diverted Nora to the side, her weight keeping her rock steady in place. As Nora landed unsteadily, Pyrrha pushed her advantage, jabbing at Nora with her spear with speed that one wouldn’t expect from someone her size. Nora spun around, swinging her hammer and striking Pyrrha’s spear, sending Pyrrha’s spear flying out of her hand. With her suddenly free hand, Pyrrha gripped her shield with both hands, preparing to stop Nora’s attack. Nora kept spinning, keeping her momentum up, ready to hit Pyrrha hard. However, her attack was very well telegraphed, so Pyrrha prepared a counter. She used the concave sections of her shield to catch Nora’s hammer where the handle met the hammer’s head. She turned and delivered a side kick with a chunky leg to Nora, while pulling to wrench Magnhild from Nora’s grasp. Then, Pyrrha used her semblance to send the hammer flying a little further than it normally would have. As Nora recovered from the hitstun, Pyrrha used her semblance to recover her spear. She pointed it and her shield at Nora, preparing to charge her.

Nora had a plan. It was a bold and probably stupid plan, but it was better than no plan. She charged Pyrrha before Pyrrha was ready. She sidestepped Pyrrha’s jab and got in close. She grabbed Pyrrha’s shield and pulled it out of the way, to create free space and an easier target, even if the shield could only cover so much of Pyrrha’s plump body. Then, while Pyrrha was off balance, Nora reared her head back, a wild grin on her face, preparing to headbutt Pyrrha in the gut. The idea was to knock Pyrrha over and knock the wind out of her, so that Nora could retrieve Magnhild without taking a spear or a bullet to the aura. What actually happened was that Nora’s headbutt struck, but the pillowy padding on Pyrrha’s belly robbed the blow of a lot of its impact. What also happened was that the armoured corset, which had been creaking up a storm all fight, finally gave up from that strike. The corset blew open and dropped to around Pyrrha’s legs, revealing the black strapless bra that Pyrrha’s breasts were only just fitting into. Pyrrha’s face went as red as her hair. She dropped her weapons as she tried to both cover herself up and get her corset back on. Her panicked flailing, along with the fact that her corset had restricted her movement, like someone had tied her shoes together, meant that Pyrrha was due for a tumble. She began to fall face first towards the slightly stunned Nora. Nora, recovering from going skull first into armour, wasn’t quite as alert as she should have been to the heavy weight that was coming her way, even with Pyrrha yelping in shock and surprise. Like a chopped down tree, Pyrrha fell right on top of Nora, knocking her off her feet and sending both of them to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Pyrrha said as she winced in sympathetic pain from what Nora must have been feeling from all this weight on top of her. Pyrrha, despite her apology, didn’t mind being on top of Nora. In fact, squashing Nora felt good, really good, good enough that Pyrrha had to restrain herself from doing anything lewd, even as incredibly lewd thoughts circled in her head. When she actually looked down at Nora, she noticed a dopey smile on Nora's face. “Um, Nora? Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked, her genuine concern countering any horniness in her head.

“Heh, squishy,” Nora giggled as her arms slipped out from under Pyrrha and wrapped Pyrrha in a gentle embrace. Her hands gave Pyrrha’s flab quick squeezes as they wandered across Pyrrha’s expansive body. Pyrrha’s body felt like it was on fire, but she never wanted this to end. She couldn’t stop the quiet little moans of pleasure from slipping from her lips as Nora’s hands kept riling her up. Then, just as suddenly as it started, Nora seemed to come to her senses. Her hands shot away from Pyrrha like it was a hot stove Nora had accidentally touched. “Oh, crud, sorry Pyrrha! I don’t know what came over me!” Nora hastily defended. Pyrrha, on the other hand, had a very different opinion on what had just happened.

“Oh, no, Nora, I should be thanking you,” Pyrrha purred, her lust-filled voice catching Nora off guard. “Whatever it was, you should let it come over you again.” Hesitantly, Nora brought her hands back to Pyrrha’s soft sides.

“I don’t know what you’ve done with Pyrrha, but I’m liking it,” Nora said with a lecherous grin on her lips.

“Oh, Nora, I’m not the innocent little blubber ball you thought I was,” Pyrrha teased. “All this fat was meant to be touched, grabbed, played with. Touch me, Nora. Grab me. Play with me.”

“Gods, Pyrrha, I wanna, but maybe not right in the middle of the training room. I mean, what if someone catches us?” Nora said in a voice trembling with excitement. That gave Pyrrha an idea.

“Well, why don’t we stop training for now? Help me get this corset off my legs and we can have a shower… together,” Pyrrha suggested. Immediately, Nora sprung into action, rolling Pyrrha off of her and getting the corset off of Pyrrha. Then, she helped Pyrrha up and the two were off to the changing rooms. The embarrassment that Pyrrha felt earlier without her corset was gone. Now, she felt proud, proud of her body and proud of what it did to Nora as she walked around in her miniskirt, sash and bra, her belly on full display. It was a shame that no one else was around to see it.

When the two got to the changing rooms, the pair stripped as quickly as they could manage. Without her belt and miniskirt, Nora could see that Pyrrha’s spherical belly hung low enough to cover her crotch, meaning that all Pyrrha was really revealing while in the nude was her rear and breasts. The pair then made for a shower. Pyrrha filled a large part of it, leaving Nora to squeeze herself into the corner and turn on the shower. It was hot enough for them to feel it, but not enough that they couldn’t handle it. With the water on, droplets running down Pyrrha’s smooth sizeable belly, she moved back, pressing her plump posterior against the wall, and put her arms above her head, exposing everything to Nora.

“Nora, touch me. I need it,” Pyrrha said in a breathy, lusty voice. Nora was more than happy to touch Pyrrha. She started with belly rubs, sliding her hand across Pyrrha’s blimp-like belly, occasionally sinking her fingers into the fat flesh and pulling quiet moans from Pyrrha’s mouth. “More,” Pyrrha gasped. Nora wanted more too. She kept rubbing Pyrrha’s belly, but she was rougher with her, squeezing harder and even grabbing and shaking her belly. She leant in and placed a long kiss on Pyrrha's belly. Nora lingered in place for a bit, before moving down Pyrrha's belly, delivering one long, slow kiss after another until she reached Pyrrha's front. She squeezed in between the belly and the wall, took Pyrrha's belly in both hands, and lifted it up. Then, she went in for a long french kiss with Pyrrha's belly button, sinking her tongue deep into Pyrrha's navel. Pyrrha let out a shaky grasp as her core heated up. She brought one of her hands down, slipped it beneath her belly and between her chunky thighs. She began to rub her needy clit when Nora noticed what Pyrrha was doing.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha, I can do that," Nora said, just barely loud enough to be heard over the running shower. She then kissed her way back to Pyrrha's side. She slid a hand down Pyrrha's soft side, under her belly, and met her hand. Pyrrha's hand guided hers into her core, as Nora's fingers got to work, pulling pleasured moans from Pyrrha's lips. Pyrrha's other arm wrapped around Nora's comparatively slim body, pulling her in close. Nora rubbed her face on Pyrrha's smooth, pillowy belly as Pyrrha reached down to Nora's core, slipping her fingers into Nora and doing the same thing Nora was doing to her. The pair's moans were quiet, but they still echoed through the shower.

Pyrrha came first, and very quickly, as she needed it far more than Nora. Pyrrha closed her mouth tightly, but her muffled moans were still very audible. Nora loved the sound, and her fingers kept working just so she could keep hearing it. Not long after, Nora came too. She buried her face in Pyrrha's belly, using that to muffle her moans. As the pair came down from their orgasmic highs, they held each other close, letting the shower rain down on them.

After a minute or so, the pair disentangled themselves and finished catching their breath.

"Mmm, gods, that was incredible," Pyrrha said in an airy voice.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Nora cheered.

"I think a proper shower is in order now. I'd love it if you joined me, but I think I'd get distracted," Pyrrha said, returning to the more bashful attitude that Nora knew her for.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nora reluctantly agreed, as she slowly and carefully made her way out of the shower. Before she did, however, Pyrrha caught her arm.

"Um, Nora, would… would you like to do this again sometime? Maybe… as my girlfriend?" Pyrrha asked nervously. Nora's eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh heck yeah!" Nora celebrated. "I'm gonna be your official belly rubber!" Pyrrha leant down to Nora, and Nora immediately picked up on what she was doing. She puckered up right as her lips met her new girlfriend. They kissed until their lungs burned for air, making them reluctantly finish their kiss. Then, Pyrrha hip checked Nora out of the shower.

"See you soon," she said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a birthday present for Songbird567. I hope you guys like it as much as they did.
> 
> Looks like Pyrrha didn't make it through No Nut November, and I hope you, dear reader, don't either. If you do, I clearly haven't done my job right.


End file.
